Happily Ever After
by Luniatic
Summary: Edward and Bella are married and their daughter is Mae currently upset with her Daddy! Pure Fluff! one-shot! AH! AU!


HAPPILY EVER AFTER

_It's about 8.30 pm Bella is sitting at her study table attentively rechecking her thesis that _

_She had to submit tomorrow. A young girl about the age of 5 years enters the room._

_Mae: Momma! I hate daddy!_

_Bella: Me too honey!_

_Both girls look at each other and start laughing. Mae turns to her Momma, climbs the_

_Chair and sits on her lap. She puts her small arms around Momma's neck and asks......._

_Mae: If you hate daddy...... why did you marry him?_

_Bella: First tell me..... If you hate daddy then why don't you sleep unless he comes home?_

_Mae: (pouts adorably) But I can't sleep unless I get my goodnight kiss and he tucks me in!_

_Bella: Same here honey (blushes slightly) Momma can't sleep unless he's around._

_Both girls giggle again. Bella looks at her daughter ---- Renesmee , named after her mother_

_And mother-in-law, Mae for short. How pretty her doll is, she's got her same brown curly locks,_

_Tiny pink lips that when she pouts nobody can resist her demands and the sweetest smile._

_Everybody says that when Mae smiles she looks like her mother, but her eyes..... those_

_Dreamy eyes! They are not like hers..... those emerald green sparkling naughty eyes_

_Always remind her of only one person. Bella puts her fingers in her hair to smooth it out_

_Of her eyes and asks....._

_Bella: Tell me..... why are you angry with your daddy?_

_Mae: He promised to teach me the piano this afternoon. He's isn't home yet._

_Bella: Honey! Daddy must be busy. Many people at the hospital are ill, he needs to take care_

_Of them. They need him right?_

_Mae: But I need him too....._

_Mae stops hearing the sound of a car in the parking lot. She runs to the window to look_

_Down. She really tries not to look happy....but it's really tough! She cannot NOT be happy_

_When Daddy's around! Edward is locking the car. He looks up to see his princess pleased._

_He holds his ears with both hands and mutely says " I'm sorry ". Mae turns around and _

_Pulls the curtains. Edward smiles, she got her mother's temper apparently. Mae returns to_

_Her place on her Momma's lap. Edward enters the room with a big chocolate bar and a _

_White fluffy teddy bear in his hands._

_Edward: Hello ladies!_

_No answer. Bella looks up and smiles at him and returns to pretend reading her files._

_Edward: Okay...... I guess I'll have to eat this chocolate alone...hmmm as it is I am _

_Pretty hungry._

_Edward unwraps the chocolate bar looking right at her daughter. Mae glances at the_

_Chocolate. It's her favourite one that too a big one! Edward takes a bite an eats it_

_Noisily._

_Edward: Ummmm....... It's really yummy now I know Mae why you love it so much!_

_That's it she can't take it anymore, she runs to Daddy and takes the chocolate bar_

_And the teddy but she's still pretty upset so she turns around and stands. Edward hugs_

_Her princess from back and says....._

_Edward: I'm really really sorry sweetie! Tell me what do I need to do to make my_

_Bubbles smile again? Okay I know....see I'm doing push-ups, you know Daddy doesn't_

_Like them and I won't stop unless my Mae gives me a smile._

_He starts doing the push-ups on the floor. 1,2,3,4............_

_Bell's eyes suddenly tears up..... She remembered how she found out Edward hated going_

_To the gym or working out in general. She always wondered how did he maintain that killer_

_Body of his withour workout! She also remembered how he used this technique to make up_

_To her when she was upset.....Ahhh those happy golden days. Correction... these happy_

_Golden days. The counting still going on 24,25,26........._

_Edward's hair was getting wet from the sweat. Mae looks really worried now. She can't bear_

_Daddy's pain, she sits beside him and holds his arm and says......_

_Mae: Daddy please stop...... look I am smiling...see (she smiles widely for him)_

_Edward hugs her and she cuddles into his chest. Bella leaves to get him coffee._

_When she returns Edward is sprawled out on the bed with mae sitting on his belly_

_Giving him the rundown of the day._

_Mae: You know Daddy, Sandy ( the housemaid) broke a glass today!_

_Edward: Really? But Mae you must not go near broken glass okay .... you can get hurt._

_Mae: No Daddy I didn't go near it (she says proudly)....Daddy Tommy got lost today!_

_Edward replied animatedly: Really??? How could he???? He shouldn't leave Mae ....._

_Did you find him them?_

_Mae: Yeah he was hiding in the bushes(she said giggling)....... Ohhh! Daddy something _

_Bit me in the arm today.....here...it really hurts!_

_Mae showed him a mosquito bite on her right arm. Edward takes her arm and kisses _

_The spot._

_Edward: Does it hurt now?_

_Mae: (surprised) No....it's gone. How did you do that?_

_Edward: Daddy knows magic. So now that I treated your booboo you've got to give me a_

_Kiss it's my fees!_

_Mae kisses daddy on his cheeks and continues with her account_

_Mae: Daddy you know Momma burnt her finger today while making hot chocolate for me._

_Edward sits up with Mae in his lap and asks worriedly: What happened?_

_Bella hands him his coffee and says: Oh! Nothing it's just......._

_Edward keeps his coffee on the nightstand and takes her fingers to inspect it then kisses the burn._

_Edward : Does it hurt anymore?_

_Bella: (Smiles) No..it doesn't._

_Edward: (Cheekily) Then you've got to kiss me it's my fee.......Right Mae??_

_Mae supports Daddy : Right._

_Bella: Edward stop it! (blushes slightly)_

_Mae:That's not fair... Momma you've got to give Daddy his fees or you'll be a bad girl!_

_Edward: Yah...Bad girl! Tsk! Tsk!_

_Bella: Okay.... Okay fine daddy's little girl! I'm doing it._

_Bella comes closer and starts blushing, this always happen, even after so many years whenever_

_She gets close to Edward her cheeks got all hot and red. She feels like a giddy teenage girl with_

_Her crush. Edward looks at her "love". How does she manage to get prettier everyday? They_

_Have been together for almost eight years now and she still seem as new to him as the first_

_Day of senior year in high school. She moved in from Arizona to the Small time of Forks,_

_Washington. At first we could stand each others guts but still she appeared to me like a flash_

_Of light, her first glance like sunrays. Eventually the inevitable happened and they were _

_Inseperable. Those magical eyes, they still drown him like they were doing now......_

_Even though they loved each other to bits they were still air-headed at times._

_Bella kisses him on the cheek: Happy now?_

_Mae claps: Yay!!!_

_Edward hugs them both. Mae now sandwiched between her Momma and Daddy,_

_Wrapped with their love, secured with their care, closes her eyes. This is a happy moment,_

_She enjoys the fragnance of her Momma's hair and the warmth of her Daddy's chest._

_She feels like a real princess!_

_Bella softly scolds Edward: Don't teach Mae these pranks. Your spoiling my daughter!_

_Edward : Your daughter??? How dare you? She's mine!_

_Bella: Mine._

_Edward: No... Mine._

_Bella: Mine._

_Edward : Mine._

_Mae opens her eyes.... Oh! No not again!_

_Mae: Momma, Daddy please stop it!_

_Edward: Yeah Bella stop it, see even Mae is smarter than you! She never fights like you!_

_Bella: (incredously) I'm fighting? You started it!_

_Edward: You!_

_Bella: No.. You!_

_Mae sighs this is her Momma and Daddy and they keep fighting like kids but she knows_

_That they are the best parent in the world cause they are Edward and Bella!_

_........ And they kept fighting happily ever after!_


End file.
